


I love you to the deathstar and back

by Kujaku



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujaku/pseuds/Kujaku
Summary: Small collection of drabbles with my favourite Star Wars couplesUpdated periodically and probably haphazardly.:D





	1. things you said when you asked me to marry you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WilwyWaylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilwyWaylan/gifts).



42) things you said when you asked me to marry you + darkpilot

*

Poe had rarely felt so nervous. Not even when he'd been in his first dogfight, not when he'd left home, not even - no, the interrogation chamber on the Starkiller hadn't left him nervous, it had left him agonising. It wasn't exactly the same thing. But today was different. Today he had a plan, but it was probably something completely stupid, ridiculous and suicidal. Like their entire relationship, to be honest. But that wasn't going to stop him.

He'd been assigned to watch over Ben, his rehabilitation and to help him help himself to reach out to the only family he now had left. It was hard for Leia to meet his eyes, even now. Han's ghost was still very present, a silent reminder that Ben was only just coming back up to breathe, having nearly drowned in Kylo Ren's darkness. But mother and son were speaking again, tiny conversations, snippets of normality creeping back into their lives. And Poe had finally remembered how he had had this tiny whisp of a child following him in the corridors and watching everything with those big, curious eyes.

Eyes he'd fallen into.

It hadn't been planned. He certainly hadn't planned to fall head over heels in love with the man who'd been the terrifying Supreme Leader. But it wasn't the Supreme Leader who sat in front of him day after day, who haltingly spoke with a voice that was hardly a whisper. It was only Ben Solo, the lost child, the betrayed child. The child that had come back to the light, kicking and screaming.

Poe's hands were sweaty as he walked to the gardens. Ben liked the gardens, in summer he could spend hours lying on the grass and looking at the sky. Poe had never really asked why; all he knew was that it was calming, and that he liked to see Ben all warm and smiling. It was on that very grass that they'd kissed for the first time, awkward and hesitant, a slight wind ruffling their hair. Poe hadn't dared tell Leia. There were few things that terrified the dashing hero of the resistance, but risking annoying or angering Leia Organa was one of them.

And what mother, no matter how estranged from her child, would want them in danger. No-one thought Poe Dameron to be a perfectly safe choice, after all. But Leia had said nothing, her eyes shining just a little bit more. Poe had understood that she was thanking him and blessing him in the same moment.

And now Poe was standing in front of Ben, playing with the object in his hands. This was going to go so well, so bad, so catastrophically suicidal... _what a stupid idea, what the hell are you doing Dameron, get a grip!_

\- Poe...? - Ben, hi.Um, you busy...?

\- What's the matter, you look...wierd.

_He's going to figure it out, he can get into your mind, or had you forgotten that...?_

\- Yeah, um, can we go for a walk?

Ben sat up, looking softly at Poe and taking one of his hands in his.

\- Poe, what's the matter. I won't pry, I promise.

\- Yeah...um. Ben, I...  _Get on with it, Dameron. It's now or never_.

\- Ben, I love you. No, don't say anything, let me finish. I love you, I know you love me, and I know it's complicated and that it's not the romance we read about and it's not beaches with silver sand or candles and everything else you might have wanted, but I love you, and you love me and I want to spend my life with you and will you marry me, Ben Solo?

Ben blinked and didn't move, not even when Poe knelt down in front of him and held out the ring he'd been holding onto for hours.

\- Marry me, Ben.

\- Poe, you... Are you serious? You want me?

\- I want you.

Slowly, Poe reached out and slipped the ring onto Ben's hand. His mother's ring accepted the young man's finger as if it had been made for him, as if both mothers had blessed the union.

Not a word was spoken, they just stayed beneath the sky, hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

16) things you said with no space between us + gingerpilot

 

\- I'm so tired...

The words were soft, spoken hardly louder than a whisper, but Poe heard them all the same. It would have been hard to miss them, nestled as he was against Hux, both breathing heavily. The room was tiny, grimy, with lights from the pleasure-house opposite streaming in through the broken shutters and drowning in the noise from twenty other rooms where twenty other couples were fucking and not even trying to be discreet.

But he still heard the words and propped his head up on his hand, softly stroking Hux's thigh.

\- Tired? How tired?

\- Just...tired. 

Poe smiled and nuzzled closer.

\- I keep telling you to sleep, and what do you do? You just take another pile of papers and a cup of coffee.

\- I can't exactly stay in bed with Ren blowing up everything in a three-mile radius. So I may as well get some work done.

\- You're exhausted, Hux.

\- I know. But what choice do I have?

The answer was obvious. He didn't have any choice at all. For all the things they'd spoken about, they knew it. They'd spoken about defection, about treason, about anything that could take Hux out of the pit of the First Order, but it wasn't possible. They knew it. They had spent hours thinking about it, weighing the (hypothetical) mercy of Leia and the Rebellion against the (not-so-hypothetical) rage and revenge of Ren, his Knights, Phasma and the entire Order. And neither was starry-eyed enough to believe that love, or whatever the fuck they were doing, would be able to save them. This war was hard enough without adding a personnal grudge into it.

So all they could do was grab moments of peace, or at least relative peace, and Poe could just keep a hold of Hux and make sure he slept more than four hours in a row? But those words would stay with him.

\- _I'm so tired..._


End file.
